Twogami Terror
by Litzel
Summary: Another shitfic requested by a friend...Twogami is hungry and eats everybody cuz he feels like it.


_To my Ifunny friends: To read this, Look up and find "Twogami Terror" Made by Litzel. Happy Reading!_

Another day, Another difficult hurdle to hop over. That's how it always was at Jabberwock Island. Today was the great buffet that Teruteru claimed to prepare and oh god, Was Twogami excited. Most people made fun of his eating but to him it was absolutely normal and he loved it.

Surprisingly though, When the group came to the actual diner there was no food to be found, except what was left was mere crumbs and plates, some even cracked to a portion.

"Well dammit! I wanted to eat this, Who could of done it? Someone must of eaten it…" Kazuichi looked around for a second before his eyes landed on one person...Akane…*insert shaky death cam music* There she was, Crumbs all around her mouth and a bit more weight on her body than usual.

 _HOLY SHIT OK THOUGH IM LISTENING TO A SONG AND ONE OF THE LYRICS WERE, "YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO GET A SODA AND SOUDA IS IN THIS STORY J F C."_

"Akane noooo! Don't you understand how big of a shit you'll take?" Nekomaru cried. Akane just continued to finish chewing.

"My masterpieceeee!" Teruteru began running to his plates and slowly caressed them. "I loved you like my pictures of Mahiru~"

"Wait what did you just say u lil shit listen up." Mahiru began a whole entire speech around how inappropriate that was but nobody actually listened to her, not even her friend, Hiyoko.

"Don't worry guys! I'll bleed more food out my anus for us! There's still...HOPE!" Komaeda said, still clinging onto Hajime like a sloth. By now Hajime gave up, the last few minutes he tried pushing the hope fetished freak off but that never worked.

Meanwhile Togami was in the corner, crying with a small bit of ice cream on his cheek that he had been storing nights before.

"More importantly is Togami ok?" Peko questioned. Everyone immediately shot their glance over to the fat child.

Mikan took a few cautious steps closer to him and kneeled besides the imposter. "Togami?" She whimpered.

Twogami sniffed for a moment, "No..Akane ate all my fooooooood! AND I'M GOING TO EAT YOU TOO."

"Did someone just say they are eating Mika-" Teruteru began nosebleeding once again.

As Mikan shout her dying words she was completely devoured by Twogami.

"Oh my god. Guys, I am so triggered rn." Mahiru began.

Ibuki was the first to run up to Twogami, with her arms back against him. "Don't touch him! I'm sure he's just being feisty!"

Then, She kneeled down and whispered to the imposter, "See? Who's a goo-AHHH MY ARM...AHHH MY OTHER ARM!" Ibuki then was taken in the stomach of the monster whole.

"I'M SO FUCKING TRIGGERED NOW." Mahiru announced.

"SCATTER!" Fuyuhiko shouted, And like that everyone went separate ways out of the diner and ran to hide for their lives.

"Bleh...I'm coming for you." Naturally, Since Twogami was the "seeker" in this case he chose the simplest means of escape. The door. It wasn't the most creative thing but it'd do.

Meanwhile…

"Hinata-kun…." Komaeda whined again, "Why haven't you been talking to me?" Nagito was actually on the verge of tears this time. Showed the love to his boyfriend alright.

"I'm just thinking of orange juice...nothing much."

"You know that quarter that came out of my anus was just a penny right, I guess we were lucky for it to work eh?"

"Bitch I told you to shut up about luck."

"Sorry master."

*lazy transition*

Twogami had looked three different places, the girl's restroom, the corpse stack and Ibuki's pool of period blood.

Now he was searching the trashyard. He was expecting someone to be here since it was so big, You could hide very easily in a place like this though. That didn't stop the determined Twogami though.

In a flash, Twogami saw something brown make it's way around his body. It was rope.

"Haha! We got him!" The sound of a high five rung Twogami's ears. The culprits to catch him was none other than Akane and Nekomaru.

"Alright, Let's kill this freak." Akane approached the monster with a knife in hand, Twogami did his best to wriggle all around but he just couldn't. Damn his packs of money.

Before the knife could enter his eye, He sucked the knife into his mouth along with Akane's arm. "Nekomaru help!"

"Huh? Oh!" He ran over in a burst and began pushing Twogami away. That's when he spat out the knife right into Nekomaru's head, killing him.

On the other hand, Akane's body was halfway inside of Twogami's mouth. He gnashed and clashed against her ribs, cracking them each time and licking the spewing blood coming out from her torso.

Then, Nekomaru jumped out of nowhere, "Wait! He's not dead yet! Nekomaru surprise!" And he also started to pull out Akane's body but it was no use, Akane was quickly devoured and Twogami was able to break out of is rope.

"SHITSHITSHIT!" As Nekomaru ran, Twogami grabbed ahold of one of his legs and pulled him against the floor until Nekomaru was fully in his mouth.

RIP "IT" LOVERS

Twogami got on all floors and began licking the remains of the two before running off to find others in the junkyard. It wasn't long before he found new victims: Komahina walking in the trashiest place here.

"Hey Hinata you smell that?"

"Komaeda it better not be your penis agai-OH MY GOD LOOK IT'S TOGAMI."

The two turned around to see the twogami from before, with 16 more legs than last time and running towards them.

"HAJIME RUN."

"I CAN'T WITH YOUR ASS ON ME!"

Hajime threw Komaeda off him and landed with a loud thud as Hajime was slowly devoured by The creature, Who now was staring into Komaeda's bagelly eyes.

"Hope bagel powers! ACTIVATE!" Komaeda shouted. Nothing happened.

"sHiT." Komaeda was soon devoured.

Twogami continued to go around, picking each and everyone off one by one...fuyuhiko,peko,sonia,souda,gundham and Mahiru, who was triggered through death all fell.

Hiyoko was personally thrown off a cliff, Twogami wasn't fond of eating pure bitch.


End file.
